


NSFW alphabets

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine





	1. Joseph Seed NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Joseph is incredibly attentive. He’ll offer to clean you up, bathe with you, cover you up, snuggle… in fact he’ll do all of this without even being asked. To him, aftercare is just as important as lovemaking. He thinks aftercare demonstrates how much he cares and that it’s more than lust.

You love having his attention all to yourself, it’s part of what makes sex with him special. Like laying there afterward, and it really feels like you and him are the only two people in the world.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s very fond of his chest and abdomen, his scars and tattoos represent who he is and what he’s been through. He loves when you touch and kiss over his scars.

Your ass, hips, and thighs are his favorite. He loves to watch you walk, bend over, and straddle him. Joseph loves to run his hands up your thighs, over your ass, give your cheeks a nice squeeze. He loves to kiss your hips and lower abdomen while doing so.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Inside and as often as possible. He loves spilling his seed deep inside of you, then watching a little of it drip out onto your inner thighs. Each time he hopes you’ll be pregnant with his child.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He does get turned on by the idea of him and you sinning, and him falling prey to his own wants and desires. He also gets off on thinking of how you lust after him. It really feeds his ego. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He knows what he’s doing for sure. Joseph has experience (he was married after all) but not with anything too crazy. Most of his sexual experiences have been pretty vanilla.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Missionary or similar positions. He has to be facing you. Joseph needs eye contact in order to cum like it just encourages him to see you looking back at him full of love and passion. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

No humor. He doesn’t like to tease or be teased. To him having sex with you is a serious matter. Joseph wants to prove and show you how much he loves you. He never makes you beg for his love, every time he offers it willing, and he’s glad that you accept it. Likewise, he doesn’t even like to entertain the thought of humiliating you, he loves you too much even if you tell him it’s ok. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s well trimmed or may even shave. 

I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Takes the idea of lovemaking very literal. It starts off very slow and sensual, sweet touches, and intense eye gazing. It gets even better when he starts to talk. He knows just how much you love his voice and how it gets you wet so easily. Joseph will whisper in your ear about how much he worships you and your body. He tells you about how sinful you make him feel. When it comes to undressing you, he likes to explore each piece of exposed flesh as he removes each article of clothing. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Joseph doesn’t jack off, he’ll wait with his big hard dick throbbing until you’re with him.

He would actually get offended if he caught you masturbating. Like even if he’s not in the mood he’s more than willing to help get you off. In fact, he would find it very selfish of you not to invite him.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Body worship, breeding kink, daddy kink. (honestly, calling him Father in sweet voice is almost enough to make him nut)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

With Joseph, privacy is a must. 

Outdoors or anywhere public, is almost always an automatic ‘no’ for him. (the only exception, maybe, is a handjob or bj in his church, but like full on intercourse probably not). 

He just can’t take any pleasure worrying if someone is watching. Your naked body is for his eyes only. Plus, he would feel like he would have to hurry, and Joseph likes to take his time.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He gets turned on by you in a lot of ways, but the idea of starting a family with you is a guaranteed way to get him hard. Joseph wants to make you his, and starting a family with you seems like the best way. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Joseph would never hurt you, so no choking, spanking, knife play… Sex for him is about showing his love for you in a physical way. So it’s much more about intimacy and pleasure.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

While he does like to receive, Joseph prefers to give. He loves to taste your juices and make you moan. Your body is just so precious and incredible to him. He’s very possessive of you and your pleasure.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Very sensual and slow. Joseph likes to make it last for hours.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Rarely, and usually, it only ever happens if there’s a time restriction or an issue with privacy. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Not really, like he could probably be swayed if you can convince him that it would really please you or him. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Hours and several rounds. Sometimes, he worries that he’s overdoing it and will wear you out. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Joseph would probably like to use a blindfold or maybe even cuffs, not so much in a bdsm way, but more of you giving yourself to him kind of way. Like showing you trust him. Plus, it heightens the whole experience, really helps you focus on how he’s pleasing you without other distractions.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

No teasing. To him teasing doesn’t make sense, you both are giving yourselves to each other. He wants you to know that you’re his and he’s yours.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Joseph talks low and quiet. He purrs sexy little things when fucking you. His breathing gets ragged and he pants, but he’s not one for loud grunting, shouting, or yelling. He does murmur your name over and over again as he gets close to cumming.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He’s almost as obsessive as John. Joseph almost becomes consumed by his thoughts and adoration for you, wanting to spend every minute with you, but his calling and his faith keep him losing himself completely. The difference between him and John is that John wants all the attention, and Joseph wants to give all of his attention. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Long, smooth, pink, and curved. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Joseph has great self-control, which makes him deceiving. He appears not to have a high sex drive, but once he’s found you, his love, he is constantly in the mood. However, he’ll wait and really work on your relationship before jumping right into bed with you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn’t fall asleep immediately. Joseph likes to lay with you, talk to you a little, strokes your back or side. Once you’ve fallen asleep he likes to watch you for a moment before he closes his own eyes.


	2. John seed NSFW alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

John needs constant attention. He craves your affection and touch. John will hold you close or rest his head on your chest. He’ll want your praise afterward, for you to tell him everything he did right and how he made you feel so good. Which of course he did, but he needs to hear it, to hear how amazing he was at pleasuring you, that he’s unlike any other lover you’ve ever had. 

In return, he’ll shower you with little kisses. He’ll want to bathe with you as well. Help clean you up after making you into such a mess. He likes seeing all the marks he left on your skin. John will smile to himself when he washes your back and sees the bruises and bites. All little reminders that you belong to him.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

John is very vain, he really likes how his body looks in general, but he is pretty proud of his handsome mug. He knows exactly how attractive he is, and he knows what kind of effect he has on people. Like the way he smiles or looks at someone can turn them to putty in his hands.

Your chest. He loves watching it rise and fall as you catch your breath. The color of your nipples and how erect they get when you’re turned on. In fact, it’s one of his favorite areas to kiss and bite you.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

John loves to cum directly on your face, spilling his seed in your hair, on your cheeks, nose, mouth, and then watching it drip down your chin. God, he loves making you look so dirty, he calls you his filthy little cum whore.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

John has a collection of small things that belong to you, little scraps of torn clothing, panties, etc. Sort of like little trophies he took after the first few time he fucked you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He knows what he’s doing and then some, and all his skill really shows every single time. This man had a long list of lovers.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

John loves sex, so he’s open to all positions, he has a preference for being on top, although he’s okay being the bottom (he’s a power bottom). His default position is the drill sex position. He likes being able to see your face, feel your nails raking down his back, and having your legs tighten around his waist as you get closer to cumming.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s more on the playful side with the teasing and the toys. A smirk on his lips as you whimper beneath him.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s got a well-groomed happy trail leading to an equally well-groomed cock. His pubes are dark like his hair.

I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s incredibly passionate when fucking you. His eyes stare down into yours, and he smiles to himself as you get close to cumming. John may kiss you passionately after he feels you spasm around his dick.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He’d rather wait, save it all for you. By the time he sees you, he’ll be ready to tear off your clothes and fuck you silly. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

SO MANY! BDSM, Voyeurism, hair pulling, choking, spanking, biting, orgasm denial, etc.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

While he’s willing to do it just about anywhere his favorite places are his room or the bunker. At either location, there’s no hurry and all of his ‘supplies’ that he may want to use on you are on hand.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

John gets turned on pretty easily, but when you’re extra touchy-feely, being sweet to him, or feeding his giant ego, his cock starts getting hard.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He does not share! Your attention, especially during sex, is on him and him only!

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

John likes to receive, it reaffirms that he owns you, that you only belong to him. To see you on your knees, head bobbing back and forth, your big eyes looking up at him, it makes him feel so powerful.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow, he really likes to draw out the whole experience. He’ll switch it up when the two of you are fucking, like start off slow, then pick up the pace, but when he senses you’re getting close he slows back down.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Would rather have proper sex. He wants to take his time, makes sure he gets all your pleasure points, and that he gets taken care of very well. For him, it’s more about the journey than the destination. Plus, to him fucking just to cum is boring.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Always.

Like there is very little he hasn’t tried. You’ll be having dinner with his family, Joseph is saying ‘grace’, Jacob sitting right across from you, Faith has her head bowed, and John is next to you, his hand sneaking down between your legs. You’re trying your damnedest not to make a peep, heat rising to your cheeks, and John is perfectly calm, just a little smirk on his lips.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

His sex drive is scary. John can last for a really long time if he’s having fun teasing and playing with you then he can hold out for awhile. The boy can also go for multiple rounds, he’ll want to fill all your holes with cum.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

All of the toys.

John wants to outdo himself, every single time you two are together. He really wants to test your limits of pain and pleasure until he pushes you over the edge. Vibrators, anal plugs, paddle, handcuffs, ball gag, collar, nipple clamps… he likes to use different combinations. He gets pretty creative too with things that are just laying around and improvises really well in the heat of the moment. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

John is a sadistic little bastard, unfair doesn’t even begin to describe him. He won’t give you what you want, even when you become a begging mess. The more you want him, the more he wants to tease you. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Not so much as loud, but very vocal. He really likes to talk in general, so during sex, he talks to you a lot. 

Narrates what he’s going to do, gives you commands, etc. “Beg for it?” “Do you want more?” “No one has ever fucked you like I do.” “When I tell you to cum, you cum!”

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Once in a long-term relationship, sex with him will become more intimate. He’ll become more responsive to you and your needs. John will also open up a little more about his past once trust has been established, but it will take time.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Long, thick, curves up to his abdomen, long veins.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Very high, he’s pretty much ready to fuck any time of day.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He likes to cuddle and shower after. John doesn’t get much rest overall, but after he’s washed up, you can tempt him to return to bed with you.


	3. Jacob Seed NSFW alphabet

image  
Originally posted by queennymeria

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

There’s not much aftercare with Jacob like after he’s done, he sort of just rolls over onto his back. He doesn’t mind though if you snuggle up against him. If he’s feeling affectionate he may drape an arm over you.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His arms and chest, which are big and muscular. He likes your hands, every part of him looks big in your hands and while he’ll never admit he likes how gentle they tough him.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

While he usually is the kinda guy to go straight to fucking and just cums inside (which he loves to do, sort of like marking his territory).

He also loves it when you swallow. Something about him fucking your face and releasing his load into your mouth, then watching you gulp it down is really satisfying to him.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Secretly, enjoys being a lot older than you, adds to his daddy and pet play kinks. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Considering his age, he probably at least had some experience, but not really like relationship experience. So he knows how to fuck but not so much about intimacy.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Doggy style!!! On your hands and knees with your ass up in the air. Easy access to your sex. He can easily grab a fistful of your hair as he’s fucking you so he can thrust into you even harder.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s pretty serious, but in the right scenario could make a joke or two in a teasing sort of way.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Not groomed at all, an unruly mess, lots of curly red hair surrounding his cock. No idea what manscaping is, and even if he did he’d disapprove.

But I could see him being pleasantly surprised if you’re shaved. Like it’s not a requirement with him, but he’d like the smoothness and seeing your sex bare.

I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Animalistic and domineering, not exactly intimate. Give quick commands. Most intimate things he does regularly is an occasional kiss and letting you sit on his lap. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Whenever the mood strikes him and you aren’t around, he has no problem just taking care of himself. He’s not really discreet about it either. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Daddy kink and pet play

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

If he’s horny and wanting to get laid or even masturbate it literally doesn’t matter where he’s at, he’s going to get off. He probably has a thing for outdoor sex… in the woods, feeling the sun beat down on his back, smelling the fresh air, with you bare on the ground panting and moaning… 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Surprisingly (or not), jealousy is a big motivator for him. The thought of some other man touching or just even looking at you makes drives him wild. Like a part of him will want to beat the living crap out of the guy, but at the same time, he wants to fuck you until your sore and ensuring that no one else is on your mind. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Jacob would never let anyone else have control. It’s either him on top of you, behind you, holding the back of your head… The important thing is, is that he is the one who has control.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

The man loves to receive, but gives very rarely and is super lazy about it! When he’s willing he has you straddle his face. Jacob will hold your thighs, and just start going at it, licking and sucking, like he’s rarely gentle. 

Jacob is very forward when he wants head, he’ll give you a quick command “open your mouth.” He forcefully grabs you by the back of your head and shoves his cock down your throat until your lips are at the base. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough! He’s not one for easing in and starting slow. Jacob just yanks you back by your hips and slams into you, from there it’s just him thrusting as hard as he can.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quick sex is his preference. Honestly, if he has a chance for a quick fuck he’s going to take it/take you. Jacob likes to get right down to it, he’s not much for foreplay like he’ll finger you and what not but just enough so he can fuck you. He just wants to bend you over and bury his cock deep inside of you.

Not that he won’t fuck you probably. Like there are times when he wants to assert his dominance and really show you how you belong to him. But quickies are definitely more frequent with him.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

As long as it doesn’t jeopardize his control over you, he’s willing. Like he has no fear of being caught completely naked with you splayed in front of him by anybody, including his family. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Jacob isn’t concerned about lasting long, as his goal is to cum.

But on the chance that he’s in a more playful or dominating mood, or you’ve been begging for it, then he has the self-control to go for a long time.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He has things like handcuffs, collars, rope, things that really play up the submissive and dominant roles in your relationship. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

On the off chance that you’re the one in the mood, and he has more self-control than usual, then he absolutely loves to tease you. Jacob will have you begging and then some before he’ll even touch you, like I said the boy loves being in control of you.

However, never tease him, he’s not the type for games, and will not tolerate you teasing him. You can expect some kind of punishment or repercussions for even trying. And he’ll end up getting what he wants one way or another.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Low grunting and growling, lots of it. Jacob doesn’t really say much in bed unless it’s instructions. His growls will get louder as he gets closer to cumming, letting out a big roar as he orgasms. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Has a difficult time showing affection, and thinks that showing a little extra attention when doing certain sexual acts like fingering you or offering to go down on you will make up for it. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Jacob has a thick girthy cock, uncircumcised, and pink. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Treats sex like hunger… like he can go without, but he’d rather not. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Depends, if it was a quickie he’ll go on with the rest of his day like nothing happened. But if he was holding back, and really taking his time, then he literally falls asleep right after.


End file.
